


Please, Shut Up

by orphan_account



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbians, Romantic "comedy" with pure smut, This is an AU, Tribbing, YeleNat, annoyed and poor Yelena, little plot with smut, mostly scissoring because that stuff feels so good, natasha bottom and very very horny, playgirl Natasha, they're not sisters here so leave, yelena top, yelenat friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yelena & Natasha work their way through their stupid Friends With Benefits rule book, where there can be no strings attached as they secretly fuck behind everyone's backs.The worst thing Yelena is keeping from Nat is the fact that she had been in love with her before this fuckery even began. So that's rule one already broken, isn't it?
Relationships: Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The wind was a soft gust in the empty beach, the afternoon a cool one. The sky covered in grey. It was a very gloomy weather, a contrast to Natasha's glowing face. 

Yelena stared at the violent waves crashing the shore over her best friend's shoulder, her beautiful blonde locks waving in the wind. 

Natasha was perched on the wooden deck, green eyes intently set on her as her attention was averted on the ocean.

Yelena sighed. 

Natasha smiled and gently moved back the hair whipping in Yelena's face, causing her to flinch a little. Their eyes locked. 

"You weren't done with your story," Yelena continued. 

"Oh! Yeah!" Natasha giggled a little and the end of her shirt hiked up when she pushed her long curls back against the wind. Yelena's eyes swept passed her stomach and exposed thighs. "His name's Nik. You'll like him... I mean, you don't like anyone I meet but hopefully you'll like him. I swear he's not obnoxious."

"Of course this is what you'd say before he joins my hate list," Yelena drawled and leaned back on the other deck behind her. She huffed. "Let me guess, you're in love now?"

"You can just stop right there, Yelena—"

"Oh come on. This is how you function. You meet a guy you become overly infatuated with then the next week you tell him to fuck off and find a new boy toy."

Natasha snorted.

Yelena chuckled and shook her head. "It's the same story every day."

"You make me sound like a dick."

"Well you are what you eat, Natasha." Yelena gave her a pointed look and Natasha dropped her jaw. Yelena laughed and leaned off the deck to walk over to her, closing the space between them to stand between her legs. "You're not a pussy too, now are you?"

Natasha's eyes widened slightly. "Um... well, not yet?"

Yelena gave her a tight smile to keep from laughing. 

Natasha laughed a little.

"Does Nik know about that?" Yelena's voice dropped slightly, putting her hands on either side of her best friend, trapping her a little.

Natasha cocked her head. "About what?"

Yelena just stared at her.

"Stop with this childish nonsense." Natasha smirked and casually draped her arms on her shoulders to bring her closer. "Promise me you'll behave."

"Mhmm. For temporary boyfriend number... ah, seventeen?"

Natasha's head hung back as she laughed. 

Yelena shook her head. "Right."

"You're the worst."

"I'm the worst?" She started stepping back, Nat's arms falling off her. "Who the fuck wears short shorts during this shit weather?" Yelena gasped when Natasha trapped her in place with her legs, her feet hooked together at her back. 

Natasha playfully giggled. "You didn't promise." She arched an elegantly groomed red brow.

"I promise shit," Yelena sneered. "Let me go, Romanoff."

Natasha blushed. "I don't want to."

Yelena coolly narrowed her eyes when the redhead mocked her. She said, "I hate men. I promise shit."

Natasha groaned. "You're such a pain! I swear I really like him! I want to keep him, Yelena!"

"Why are you still messing with men?" Yelena quipped. "Who has the time?"

Natasha released her. "Tonight, you meet him. We have dinner together and—"

"No, Natasha."

"No?" A look of hurt flashed on her face. "What?"

"Seventeenth idiot to waste my time on?"

Natasha gave her a glare.

"Fuck that."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yelena, no."

"I hate him already!"

"You hate everyone! Everyone who likes me!"

Yelena cringed. "Are you insinuating I'm jealous?"

Natasha stared at her as if she was being ridiculous. "I didn't say that. But, you mentioned it first, so I guess that's your problem."

"Goddamit, Natasha!" Yelena snapped out of frustration, "I'm not meeting him! That's that!" She threw her arms up in the air and retreated. "Not arguing right now." She stormed off to the beach sand. 

"Hey!" Natasha yelled, and her heart pricked when Yelena gave her the middle finger. She angrily pouted. "I hate you."

\------------------------

Yelena made sure the picture stayed pinned on the wall along with the other family photographs. She had the least people closest her. Her parents, her brother and Natasha. Her stare lingered on the picture with herself and Nat in a sunny day in Rome. Natasha captured in an endearing smile and glinting eyes with Yelena pecking her cheek. Yelena's finger traced the picture gently and she sighed. She sadly dropped her hand and whimpered as she walked over to her bed and dropped on it. 

These romantic feelings for her best friend were starting to hurt her and Yelena did not know what to do with herself. Sometimes she was helpless around her. Every touch and every close proximity made her heart go hard and she was sometimes breathless. It made her angry, though. Because she knew that it wasn't mutual. She suffered alone in silence, pathetically falling for someone oblivious.

Her cellphone buzzed on her study desk and she groaned.

She rose back up and went over to the desk to pick up the call. It was Natasha. Her mood just turned even more miserable. She did not greet when she answered, as Natasha had a story to tell already. 

"You won't believe what has happened."

"You got bored and found a new toy?"

"Yelena, no," Natasha said, laughing, "Stop. I mean, yes. But do take me seriously. This story, fuck. So we had dinner, okay, and his eyes kept coming back on my teeth when I was talking. It made me feel so self-conscious. I've never felt this way before."

Yelena sighed tiredly. "Mhm."

"This is so funny. I promise you'll laugh. This is officially my top one embarrassing moment of the year."

Yelena leaned back on her desk. "This better be good then."

"So then I excused myself to the toilet because there is no way there is nothing wrong with his eyes wandering on my teeth every fucking minute. I go look in the lavatory mirrors and guess what?"

"What?" Yelena smirked.

"I got lettuce between my front teeth! And he didn't even say anything!"

Yelena threw her head back and laughed.

"Fuck him."

"Oh no. He didn't say anything? Aw, I like him," she joked. 

"Yeah. But it's fine. It's fine. He wasn't worth it. So, whatever."

Yelena sighed. "You move on fast anyway."

"Yes... I do."

Yelena chuckled.

"But this dinner reminded me of you, actually."

Yelena raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yes. I should've taken you to dinner instead."

She just shook her head.

"Plus... I need some stimulation right now. If not from a man, then from my best friend. And I'm okay with that."

Yelena bit her bottom lip. "What kind of stimulation?"

She heard Natasha sighing through the phone. "I mean, company. I don't want to be alone."

Yelena slowly nodded. "But... what kind of stimulation?"

"Every kind. Any kind to satisfy me tonight," Natasha's voice dropped in volume.

Yelena untied her hair and let it fall. She leaned off the desk and stroke her hair back. "No idea what you could be possibly talking about, Natasha." Her heart was thumping fast because she had an idea what she was talking about. 

In Natasha's apartment, in her bedroom, Natasha was half drunk, laid on her bed while talking with Yelena through her telephone. She twisted her body onto her back and started touching her bosom. "Come over," she whispered, absolutely horny.

"Natasha, I want you to be straightforward right now—"

"Oh please shut up. Shut up. I know what you want. Okay? And I know what I want. So please come over," she said unbuttoning her shirt. "Please, please, please."

Yelena sat on her bed, baffled. "Um, sure. I'll come over," she said softly, a little breathless with the seduction through the phone.

"I'm touching myself, right now, you know," Natasha added, leaving Yelena entirely thirsty after the abrupt hang up.

Her jaw slackened.

She was definitely coming over now.


	2. Chapter 2

Yelena's whimpers bounced off the thin walls of Natasha's bedroom and she could not give a damn about the neighbours hearing her as the redhead's tongue worked on her clit. Pressing and sucking and lightly nibbling. She sent her a wicked stare as her cries grew and her legs shook and her grip tightened on the frame of the wooden headboard.

Natasha was sat on her knees, head bowed to Yelena's essence intoxicating her even more in her already lightheaded state. The woman was having a beautiful orgasm and something fluttered in her stomach as she watched it, knowing she was the cause of her pleasure and the sensations that made her twitch. 

Yelena made to shift away, but Natasha's grip on her thighs tightened and she pinned her in place. 

Yelena glanced at her, defeated, panting. 

Natasha smirked. "I'm not done."

Yelena gulped, and let out a shaky breath when Natasha's tongue lined up her wet pussy. Licking up all the seeping wet juices to clean her. Yelena could not handle, the pleasure was far too much, she was sensitive. 

Natasha swallowed her fluids in her mouth, rising up as she licked her coated lips seductively while maintaining the blonde's blue eyed horny gaze.

Yelena still had strength in her, and she refused to stay planted on the bed and be made a toy out of. She sat up and captured Natasha's lips, kissing her passionately, kissing the fire she'd been suppressing into her. Natasha moaned, her fingers threading into her pretty blonde locks as they lowered together in their feverish kissing. Natasha wounding her legs around Yelena, who was the only one completely naked.

Yelena kept her down when she sat up, unclasping the front of Natasha's white lace bra. Her breasts were so perfect as they sprang out from their suppression inside the bra. They were much fuller and her nipples were rosy and hard and her mouth latched onto them in no time. 

The wet heat of Yelena's mouth that enveloped her nipples induced a long moan from the redhead who rubbed her crotch against her bared crotch. The only thing separating their pussies was the thin fabric of her panties that Yelena was going to get rid of as soon as she felt the friction & sensation. 

She shifted back when she began slowly slid Natasha's black lace panties off until she was completely naked in her eyes.

She smiled. "Oh wow. You actually shaved." 

Natasha blushed and giggled behind her hand. She let out a surprising squeak when Yelena poked her finger in between her closed lips. 

"And you're so wet."

Natasha bit her lip and moaned when Yelena's finger stroked her wet mound. "I want you, Yelena," she said desperately, like a child, and Yelena kissed her preciously before straightening her spine again. She moved her leg over hers until their pussies lined perfectly. Natasha held her thigh, watching with blown eyes as Yelena slowly lowered on her until their clits touched and they both moaned in unison from the soft yet heated contact. 

"Oh... oh my god..." Yelena gasped and rubbed her pussy against hers, and she gasped again. "Yes," she shakily said.

Natasha took in shallow breaths as she widened her legs apart, enough for their pussies to touch perfectly in place. And she let out a whimper that made Yelena press her pussy against hers for long, moving in slow movements, and opening her eyes to watch the look on Natasha's face.

Natasha swelled in ecstacy. Her palm stroking Yelena's thigh as Yelena topped her, moving gradually the way she wanted. And Natasha's hips moved in slight small circles under Yelena, their movements synchronized. "Yelena..." she said her name with a moan.

Yelena liked hearing her desperate whimpering. She removed her pussy from hers for a moment and touched again, before removing again to come in contact again. She kept doing that. A tease.

"Please. Please." Natasha begged, and whimpered by the contact. "Please. Fuck me."

"You want me to go faster?" Yelena gave her a steady look as she moved in slow circles, their pussies moving with threads of juices and fluids. Their pusses rotating against each other in their wetness. Natasha looked the other way, digging her hand through her hair. Crying. Whimpering. Moaning, as Yelena picked up some speed and the heat maximized.

"Yes, Yelena... Faster... Yes," she cried. And Yelena obeyed. Slapping her pussy against hers faster but with deep movements. And she let out a choking cry, as her climax was closer and Natasha was whimpering more with her finger between her teeth.

She screwed her eyes shut and threw her head back as she rode Natasha. Natasha widened her legs further and Yelena grabbed one leg, threw it over her shoulder, creating a better angle to her pussy as she rode the fuck out of it.


End file.
